On Saturday, Gabriela's parents gave birth to twins and named them Jessica and Luis. When they were first born, Jessica weighed 8.18 pounds and was 19.5 inches tall, and Luis weighed 8.16 pounds and was 19.5 inches tall. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Jessica's weight + Luis's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16.34 pounds.